The Point of No Return
by ribbonrose18
Summary: This is just a drabble of the featured song: The Point of No Return, with a new cast. But all rights and claims belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber. This takes place in Christine's POV. P.S.: I tried.


Phantom of the Opera

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this musical, its contents belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber. This is just a drabble from Christine's point of view on a Phantom song, The Point of No Return. This is from the musical. I wanted to try out a new Phantom, Raoul, and Christine here, so please bear with me!**

* * *

 _The Point of No Return_

"… _I shall say, 'Come hide with me! Where, oh where? Of course my room!'"_

Nerves were already mounting inside her head. Christine knew this was all a plan to trap the Phantom, even though she was entirely against it at first. This was her teacher, her mentor, her Angel. But when she had taken off his mask in his home, he proved to be no Angel, but just a man with a disfigurement. But he was also a man who wanted her love.

" _Fear can turn to love._

 _You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster._

 _This repulsive carcass who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty._

 _Secretly, secretly._

 _Oh, Christine…"_

Christine felt the guilt coming inside her once more. The first time, she was curious, and when her curiosity had gotten the better of her, it had produced some disastrous results. He had apparently worn the mask to keep his deformity a secret, and she had invaded that privacy. She realized now it was wrong of her to do so.

But now…now was a whole other matter altogether. Once for all, he will be captured and arrested by the police. Raoul, the Vicompte, the man she loved and was engaged to, had already ensured her the plan will work. But why did he have to force her to sing? She was a woman who was free to do as she pleased! If she didn't want to sing, she shouldn't have to!

Madame Giry seemed to be the only one who was supportive of Christine's decision. Yet, she remembered Raoul's words clearly.

" _Christine…Christine…_

 _You don't have to._

 _They can't make you."_

Although, Christine felt after they heard the Phantom's note, that Raoul's whole demeanor had changed, and he was bent on capturing him, using her as the bait to lure him out.

" _We shall play his game._

 _Perform his work, but remember we hold the ace!_

 _For if Miss Daae sings, he is certain to attend."_

"… _Here's my hat, my cloak and sword!_

 _Conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh!"_

Piangi had exited the stage.

Which meant it was Christine's turn to enter.

 _Be brave…be brave…_ were her only thoughts as she entered, and began to sing, her soprano voice enchanting the audience.

" _No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy!_

 _No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love!"_

She went to the table, sitting on the bench. She grabbed a red apple from the basket and began to move it around coyly in her hands.

" _Master?"_ she heard Passarino sing.

" _Passarino…_

 _Go away, for the trap is set,_

 _And wait for its prey!"_

She heard the Italian tenor come out from behind the curtain, yet she continued with her current position as he began to sing.

" _You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge._

 _In pursuit of that wish, which 'till now, has been silent, silent."_

As she could feel him moving behind the table, she immediately jumped up and danced away from him, still playing seductively with the apple.

" _I have brought you that our passion may fuse and merge._

 _In your mind you've already succumbed to me._

 _Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me._

 _Now you are here with me, no second thoughts."_

As her part required, she continued to be seductive and absorbed in her own thoughts as she rubbed the apple against her cleavage, and moved it around in her hands once more. But as she went to take a bite, the cloaked man swiftly took the apple out of her hand, and into her hands inserted the goblet.

" _You've decided._

 _Decided._

 _Past the point of no return._

 _No backward glances._

 _Our games of make-believe are at an end."_

Christine turned her head away from Piangi, when she felt his hand on her right shoulder, stopping her. Then, she drunk the wine from the goblet, and she then resumed her pose.

" _Past all thought of if or when."_

Christine moved her hand to wipe the lingering drops of drink coming from her mouth, and turned away, when she felt his hand upon her wrist. He soon led her in a dance by moving three quick steps backward.

" _No use resisting._

 _Abandon thought and let the dream descend."_

She let go of his hand and began to do a little dance of her own around the table, and once more sat down on the bench.

" _What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

 _What rich desire unlocks its door?_

 _What sweet seduction lies before us?"_

Christine felt Piangi's hand move silkily on her leg, and he moved up towards her upper arm. She then lifted her hands in the air and lowered them, and caressed herself. She felt Piangi behind her mimicking her movements as he continued his solo.

" _Past the point of no return._

 _The final threshold._

 _What warm unspoken secrets will we learn beyond the point of no return?"_

She felt him moving his hand across her arm again, and then moving it to caress her stomach and then her cleavage. But as his hand touched her, she felt something very familiar, a small object, and a sense of passion and sexuality that she knew only one person could give her. There was only one person who could make her feel this way. Maybe this wasn't Piangi after all.

Christine immediately froze in shock and fear before she darted away from him, and started her solo, trying not to quake and shake with fright.

" _You have brought me, to that moment where words run dry._

 _To that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence._

 _I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why."_

Christine slowly placed her hands on her hips and then slowly made them in a gesture as if the two bodies were entwining.

" _In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent._

 _And now I am here with you, no second thoughts._

 _I've decided._

 _Decided."_

She looked towards the cloaked man as she began to once more move towards the table.

" _Past the point of no return._

 _No going back now._

 _Our passion play has now at last begun._

 _Past all thought of right or wrong._

 _One final question._

 _How long should we two wait before we're one?"_

Christine slowly but surely moved behind him and placed her hips on his, grinding him. Her hands met his shaking ones as she entwined them together. She continued the play as if nothing was wrong.

" _When will the blood begin to race?_

 _The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

 _When will the flames at last consume us?"_

She moved one of his arms to the right, while the other she moved to the left.

However when she moved her face to feel against the man's cloak, she felt something strikingly, scarily familiar. It was the _mask. The white mask._ It was then when Christine truly understood who was underneath this cloak.

"No!" she let out as she immediately removed her hands, and tried to run away, but his arms were swift and quick as they grabbed hers in a painful tug and he to practically drag her by her arms across the room, all the while with her trying to get away from him. Their voices blended together in their duet.

" _Past the point of no return._

 _The final threshold._

 _The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn."_

Christine snatched her wrists out of his grip, and she felt the ice cold emotion of fright, anguish, and pain wrapping around her heart like a cold rope.

" _We've passed the point of no return."_

She quickly lifted the hood to reveal his face. It wasn't Piangi indeed. It was the Phantom himself. The man she had come to be frightened of, the man who was obsessed in his pursuit of her, and would not stop until she was away from Raoul and back to him. But what he didn't know was that Christine couldn't go back to him. She wouldn't, not after everything he had done.

His stare reflected the exact opposite. He couldn't believe she would actually reveal him in front of all of Paris to see and for the police to capture him. He turned away from her as both ran to opposite sides of the stage, Christine not even daring to look in his direction.

She placed her hand on her chest to stop her quaking body, and another on her mouth to hold the fact that she had just been seduced by the man she feared and respected. And in front of her betrothed, Raoul.

She soon heard him singing familiar lyrics.

" _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

 _Lead me, save me from my solitude."_

Christine recognized them as the lyrics during her love song with Raoul on the rooftop the night they professed their love to one another. But why…?

" _Say you want me with you here, beside you."_

She turned to face him and saw he was holding the ring he stole from her at the Masquerade Ball. Was he doing what she thought he was doing…?

" _Anywhere you go, let me go, too."_

He then lifted her left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger. Christine looked down in shock, and then felt sadness and pity come in. She really didn't want to have to do this. But she knew deep down she really loved Raoul, and knew this had to be done.

" _Christine, that's all I ask of…"_

She gave him one last pleading look before she took the mask off along with the wig. He let out an enraged scream before he gave Christine one last angry look, grabbed her wrist, and took her under his cloak away from the stage.

* * *

 **Ok! This is about all I can offer! Please forgive me! Please let me know what you think, I am deathly nervous! Constructive criticism only, and if you wanted another _Phantom_ song, please let me know! Thanks again!**


End file.
